Come Back To Us
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What if the events of Planet Sheen were nothing more than a concussion dream of Sheen's... and he never woke up from it? It is up to Jimmy Neutron to set things right...


Disclaimer Time! I don't own the likes of Jimmy Neutron or Planet Sheen, which belongs to Nickelodeon!

Okay, let me explain to all who wants to know what this story is about, well, it is going to be everyone's favorite character on Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez! Well, sort of. As the story goes on, you'll see why.

* * *

It was a normal day in Zeenu as Sheen was humming to himself... actually being quite bored. Sheen was sighing as he took a cup of Grok Juice and sipped it. Sheen just sighed as he coughed a little. Lately, his day had been of the usual. Sheen gave inspiration to the Emporer, his friend/monkey, Nesmith, was busy at work trying to repair the rocket, he always tries to hide his crush from Aseefa, he hid his disgust when coming across Princess Oom and her little tongue kisses (okay, maybe "little" was too big a word), and he kept making eye contact and friendships with Dorkus (despite Dorkus obviously trying to get rid of Sheen due to Sheen taking over as the Number One Royal Advisor). All in all, it was just a regular day.

Sheen kept sipping his Grok Juice... which, now that he noticed it, looked more like a soda can. Sheen stopped drinking the Grok Juice as he looked at the can. That can seemed very familiar... but where had he seen it before?

"Sheen, Sheen!"

Sheen got up as he saw Nesmith coming downstairs, with his wrench in hand as Nesmith said, "There you are, Sheen! Where were you? I need help with the rocket!"

"Sorry, Nesmith." Sheen said. "I was just drinking some Grok Juice. It's really good."

Nesmith looked closely at the can as he said, "Uh, Sheen, you're drinking bottled orange juice."

Sheen blinked as he looked closely at what was in his hand. Indeed, it was a bottle of orange juice. "Huh. Weird. I could have sworn I was drinking something that the Emporer kindly gave me."

Nesmith sighed as he said, "Come on, Sheen, we're going to work on the rocket now..."

"Oh, so sorry, Nesmith, I'd like to, but I consider your activity, as per usual, boring!" Sheen said.

"But Sheen, building the rocket is VERY crucial to this mission if we need to get back home to our home pla-" Nesmith stopped as he suddenly noticed that Sheen was asleep. Nesmith rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers, causing Sheen to wake up.

"Wha-what?" Sheen said. "Anyway, monkey, I promise I'd help the Emporer with another holiday!"

Nesmith sighed as he put his wrench aside. "And as per usual, you're going to beg me to come along until I decide that building the rocket can wait another day. Very well, may as well go with you."

"Great!" Sheen said as he picked up the bottle of orange juice. "Come on, let's get going!"

* * *

At the palace, Sheen looked around as he saw Dorkus frowning to the side as he was talking about something with Pinter (what they talk about, Sheen can never figure out), the Emporer, Aseefa, Princess Oom, and Doppy as they were sitting at a table, the royal guards were surrounding the room as they started talking.

"Well, everyone, it's been a year since Sheen had arrived at our lovely home planet of Zeenu." The Emporer said.

"Aw, shuck, Emporer, you're making me blush." Sheen smiled as Dorkus muttered something under his breath that he couldn't quite hear.

"It is such a glorious occasion." The Emporer said as everyone started talking.

But Sheen couldn't focus right now. Sheen was starting to think as he stared at his bottled orange juice... which for some reason turned into a coffee mug filled with water. Sheen was not known for using his brain, but even he knew something was up. All of a sudden, he thought he heard... voices.

_"Sheen, come back, please!"_

_"Sheen... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

Sheen yelped as he thought he recognized the last voice. Sheen turned to Doppy as he said, "What did you say?"

Doppy blinked as he said, "Oh, I think I said, 'Sheeeeen, the Emporer wants to tell you something'."

Sheen shook his head as he turned to the Emporer. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emporer, my mind was elsewhere."

"Perfectly understandable, Sheen." The Emporer said. "You know, I think in honor of your first year, I want to do something that I never thought I do. I always saw you as a son, Sheen."

Sheen blinked as he gulped, not liking where this was going. "Uh, Emporer, look, as much as I LIKE everyone here, I'm just not ready for marriage. I hope your daughter will understand."

The Emporer blinked in confusion. "Daughter? I don't have a daughter."

"Sure you do. Princess..." Sheen pointed to where Oom was sitting... then yelped as he saw Oom wasn't sitting there. "...Oom?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, but if I had a daughter, I would know first hand." The Emporer said. "Anyway, I want to officially say, I'd like to adopt you, Sheen... I know I may not be like your real parents back at your home, but..."

Sheen paused as he started thinking to himself, "Yeah, my real parents... what DID they look like?"

Sheen sipped on his water... then he heard the voices again...

_"Oh, Sheen..."_

_"He's getting worse and worse by the minute..."_

_"There has to be something you can do!"_

"Sheen?"

"Huh, what?" Sheen said as he turned to see his crush, Aseefa. "Oh, Aseefa! How's everything!"

"Oh, everything's great, Sheen. Anyway, Nesmith wanted something." Aseefa said.

"Oh, tell him I'll be with him as soon as the Emporer finishes." Sheen smiled.

Aseefa blinked in confusion. "Emporer? What emporer?"

"The one..." Sheen gasped as he saw... an empty chair where the Emporer sat. "Emporer, Emporer?"

Aseefa, Doppy and Nesmith just looked at each other, then at Sheen in concern as Doppy asked, "Sheen, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right! First, Princess Oom has gone missing, now the Emporer! I don't know what's going on!" Sheen said, starting to panic.

"Sheen, Sheen... just relax!" Nesmith said, holding Sheen by the shoulders. "We better get you home..."

As Nesmith, Aseefa and Doppy were taking Sheen home, Dorkus was looking over at the three, concerned as well.

Pinter flew over to Dorkus as he asked, "Uh, sir, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Pinter, but if it means getting rid of Sheen..." Dorkus smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Here you go, Sheen." Nesmith said as he gave Sheen a cup of tea as Aseefa was sitting next to the worried Sheen, patting his head. Doppy was humming to himself.

"Thanks, Nesmith." Sheen said. "I needed it."

"No problem. It was simple on how I made that. It required Jimmy Neutron." Nesmith said.

Sheen shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"I said, it required a small jimmy of neutronic nuts." Nesmith said.

Sheen paused as he said, "At least you and Aseefa are keeping me company."

Nesmith blinked in confusion. "Aseefa... is she a friend of yours?"

"Monkey, Aseefa is..." Sheen yelped as he realized Aseefa was not next to him. Sheen gulped as he said, "Nesmith... how many friends do I have on Zeenu?"

"Two... well, four. Me, Doppy, Pinter and maybe Dorkus." Nesmith said. "Though I keep suspecting Dorkus is trying to hurt you..."

"We got to talk to Dorkus, something's happening!" Sheen said as he got up and ran out the door, Nesmith following with Doppy slithering behind as he said, "I have to get home, Sheen! Maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow!"

* * *

Over at Dorkus' house, Sheen yelled at Dorkus, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE A SIDEKICK NAMED PINTER?"

"I keep telling you, I never had anybody by that name living at my house." Dorkus said. "You ARE sick!"

"I don't normally turn to you, but do you think you can help Sheen?" Nesmith asked.

Dorkus muttered under his breath, "I'll see what I can do..."

As Dorkus went over to mix up something, Sheen was starting to worry. What was happening? What happened to Oom, the Emporer, Aseefa and now Pinter? Had the world gone mad? Had he... imagined these people? No, they were real. He knew it!

"Nesmith... are you sure this is the people I've met up with on this planet?" Sheen asked.

"Yes, you, me and Doppy are friends." Nesmith said.

"And Dorkus." Sheen smiled.

Nesmith blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"Dorkus, the guy that lives in this house! He's..." Sheen gasped as he saw that Dorkus was no longer there. "OH COME ON! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Dorkus! Dorkus!"

Sheen nervously drank from his tea as he said, "What is in this tea?"

"Tea?" Nesmith frowned. "You're drinking oyster juice."

Sheen then spat it out in disgust.

Sheen then sat down in worry. Nesmith got up as he looked over. "Sheen?"

"Nesmith, please don't leave me! I don't know what's going on anymore!" Sheen said... before noticing some brown hair on Nesmith's head... which looked different. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HAIRSTYLE?"

"What?" Nesmith said as his eyes looked up. "Oh that? That's natural hair."

"It's not natural! Everything I've known and love is starting to disappear!" Sheen started to gasp. "Just tell me something. Am I crazy, Nesmith?"

"Sheen..." Nesmith said. "No matter what, I'll never leave your side. You're one of my friends from Earth, and that's not going to change."

Sheen smiled as he closed his eyes. "Thanks buddy..."

"Sheen, let me just say something."

"Sure, monkey. What?"

Sheen waited for Nesmith's answer. "Nesmith? Nesmith?"

Sheen opened his eyes... then gasped as he saw that Nesmith had disappeared.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Sheen gasped in horror as he got up and ran off.

Sheen started to look around for any sign of life, sign of hope... and all the while, he heard the voices...

_"At the rate he's going, he may not live much longer..."_

_"But there has to be something, there has to be!"_

_"Come on, think, think... think..."_

Sheen paused. Where had he heard that last voice before? What was happening to him?

"Anybody, anybody?" Sheen gasped as he saw all of Zeenu was starting to grow dark. "Help! I'm all alone!"

"Sheen? Sheen!"

Sheen gasped as he heard the familiar voice. "Doppy? DOPPY, it's you!"

Sheen turned to see something with glasses coming up. "Dop-PY?"

Sheen gasped as Doppy was not who he was... Doppy looked more... human... with red hair and a red shirt and green pants. "Yes, Sheen?"

Sheen gasped as he blinked... something was not right...

Sheen opened his eyes as he saw... a light. A tall figure in a purple mask stood before Sheen. Sheen blinked. He remembered that figure, but couldn't place the name. "Do I... know you?"

"In another lifetime, you did. Sheen..." The figure said. "I am your idol... Ultra Lord."

* * *

And this is the first chapter of this story! How was it? Read and Review, criticisms are welcome!


End file.
